


A Step too Far

by felicityollies



Series: Slay the Dragon (Lady) [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Anti Susan Williams, Exes, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Susan’s latest big news story rubs Oliver the wrong way. (anonymous prompt)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn’t going to work on prompts today... but... you know

Susan’s phone dinged three times in a row.

“Someone is popular today,” Oliver muttered from his desk.

“Mhmm,” she hummed, “New story.”

Curiosity stirred inside of him, “Bout what?”

She paused for a moment and looked towards him, “I’d rather not say.”

His brows furrowed, “Okay….”

He didn’t want to be that person, but he wasn’t a fan of his girlfriend being secretive about her work. It was hypocritical of him, he knew that, but having to wait until the ten o’clock news wasn’t exactly fun. Besides, patience wasn’t one of his strong suits.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” she stated as she looked back at her phone.

He couldn’t force himself to focus on his own work after that. She just kept typing away on her phone. It bothered him for more reason than one. Yes, he might have been working too, but they were supposed to be spending time with each other. Even when both he and Felicity had been at their busiest, they found time to talk to each other.

_Stop._

He was with Susan now and he shouldn’t even be thinking about Felicity in that way. Shaking his head, he looked down at the papers in front of him. What was he even reading? He swore he had actually been reading, but he wasn’t retaining anything.

A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts, “Come in,” he called.

“I’m actually here for Ms. Williams,” the young woman from the desk outside his office said.

He frowned again, “Oh, okay.”

Susan pushed herself up, “I’ll be right back. I have a meeting with someone down the hall,” she gave him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing a pen and paper and heading out of his office.

He deflated as soon as the door shut. His eyes slowly dragged over to the spot where she had been sitting. She left her phone and her purse just sitting there. Obviously, she trusted him if she was leaving them sitting around. He shouldn’t look. It wasn’t right to be nosy and go through his girlfriend’s phone or bag.

_Crap!_

He hated himself for this. Getting up, he walked over to the chair and plucked up her phone. He was no Felicity, but it shouldn’t be that hard to guess a passcode right? First he tried 0000, but that didn’t work. He was going to use her birth year, but he realized he didn’t even know when her birthday was. His next guess was 1234 and he was in.

He scrolled through the last few text messages, his eyes widening at what he saw.

_Felicity Smoak. Havenrock. Terrorist._

There was an email from her one of her sources that held information he didn’t think anyone knew. Government files on what transpired that night. She was paying people to get these things for her. It was despicable. He found a rough draft of the actual article in her Google Docs as well.

_Ex CEO of Palmer Technologies involved in Terrorist Activities. Thousands dead._

The shock ebbed away and was replaced by anger. How could she do this? He didn’t care if she wrote shit on him. He really didn’t. She was going to report something on him, but then it didn’t happen. It was whatever. This, though, this was no okay. Felicity was a good person. Better than most. She was kind, she worked hard, and he knew how much it hurt to have Havenrock weighing down on her. They might not have talked about it, but he could see it plain as day on her face.

Susan couldn’t do this to Felicity.

He carefully closed out of everything and set her things back down where they were. As calmly as he could, he moved to sit back down. He wanted to barge into whatever room she was in and…. Well he couldn’t yell at her in front of people.

_God dammit._

He slammed a fist down on his desk. How was he going to get her to back off of Felicity? He didn’t have much time to figure it out when Susan came back in. She had a bright fuckign smile on her face. Pleased and smug.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, sensing the change in the room.

“Oh… you know… only the fact that my girlfriend is trying to ruin my ex-fiancee’s life?”

She froze in the middle of the room, “You looked at my phone?”

“Is that all you care about?” he snapped.

“This is why I didn’t want you to know,” she yelled back, “That woman is a criminal and the world needs to know.”

Oliver was on his feet quicker than either of them anticipated, “You have no idea what you’re talking about,” he hissed, “Felicity Smoak is a damn hero.”

“Then explain to me how there are thousands of people dead because of her?” Susan put her hands on her hips.

He gritted his teeth, “Millions were saved.”

“If she was really a hero none of them would be dead.”

He was not the kind of person to hit a woman and he wasn’t going to start now. But damn he was clenching his fist hard enough to make moon shaped markings in his hand.

“Damien Darhk is to blame for those deaths, not Felicity,” his voice dropped low to an almost Green Arrow growl, “You are not going to go through with this.”

“I am and there’s nothing you can do about it,” she snapped. Susan grabbed her bag and phone, “This is going to be the article of a century.”

He felt his rage boiling over, “Get out, Susan,” he growled, “Get out and stay the fuck away from me and my family.”

Without another word, she left the office.

He needed to get out and get someplace else before he threw a desk chair out a window.

* * *

In the bunker, he had stripped down and changed to his sweats. His fists repeatedly met the punching bag. He punched it so hard and with so much extra force that his knuckles were beginning to bleed. Sweat dripped down his body, but he refused to stop.

“Woah woah woah, Rocky, what’s going on?” Felicity’s voice filled the room.

He wiped some sweat from his face and turned towards her, “I’m sorry,” he said.

“What?” her brows furrowed and her forehead crinkled.

“I’m sorry for giving you shit about Susan and hacking her computer.”

“Oh,” she said softly.

“I want you to do it again,” he let out a puff of breath.

Felicity’s eyes widened, “Trouble in paradise?”

He wiped at his face again, “Yeah…”

She seemed to take a moment to think about it, “Why don’t we sit down and have a little chat.”

He swallowed thickly and nodded. She led him to her desk before grabbing their first aid kit. Sitting down, he sighed, but didn’t tell her to stop. She sat across from him, pulling out the alcohol to clean his knuckles.

“I’m definitely not the person to go for love-life advice, but…”

“I don’t want your advice,” he said.

“Oh,” she got quiet.

He sighed again, “No I mean… it’s done. We’re through.”

Oliver could see that she wanted to ask why.

“She’s trying to ruin you,” he said, looking at her face.

Felicity turned her head slightly to meet his gaze, “What do you mean?”

“She’s got shit on you about Havenrock.”

She looked away as soon as he said it, hiding her face and the emotions she still held regarding the destroyed town.

“I won’t let her do this to you,” he said.

He hissed a little when she pressed the alcohol into his skin.

“I can’t believe you broke up with her for me,” she shook her head.

“Why?” he asked, holding back a whine as she moved onto the other hand.

“We haven’t exactly been on the best of terms, Oliver.”

He nodded, “But that doesn’t change the way I feel about you. I care about you.”

She was quiet after that, finishing the clean up and wrapping up his fingers. He wasn’t sure what she was thinking about. And it kind of scared him. He fucked up, didn’t listen to her or Thea, and he didn’t know how to make any of this better. Hell, he didn’t know how to make the last year better.

“Well,” Felicity finally said, “I think it’s time to take this bitch to the cleaners.”

He cracked a small smile, “I was hoping you would say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it!  
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


End file.
